The mission of the National Library of Medicine (NLM) is to collect, preserve and disseminate biomedical information. In support of this mission, the Library has assembled one of the largest collections of biomedical literature in the world and makes this information available in either the original form (books, audiovisual material loans) or photocopies through its interlibrary loan service to libraries in the United States and abroad, and through direct service to users onsite through its Reading Room and Overnight Photocopy Service. The purpose of this contract is to photocopy selected articles or pages from books and journals in response to specific interlibrary loan requests.